Could Be It
by Kuro49
Summary: Shizaya. This could be it and they could be it. But Saika would never admit it, not even if Sonohara Anri saw it with her very own eyes.


Make no mistake, this is Shizaya. Why? Because I have always wanted to see bat-shit-crazy!Informant vs. Saika the knife in a fight (mud-wrestling in skimpy bikinis is fine by me too!) for Shizuo's (dead) body. I promise I won't ever own anything ;D

XXX

**Could Be It**

XXX

Her name is Sonohara Anri.

The girl with the straight cut and the round glasses standing back from the crowd.

000

"Anri-chan~"

The bright blue of their uniforms clashed. She was jerked into his sudden embrace as he slung a loose arm around her shoulders. He was warm and he was gentle, the mix couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"As always, you are pretty sexy today, pretty and sexy!—Ow!"

His brilliant blonde locks were wavering beneath the light of the setting sun, like him, unlike _him_.

Mikado's fist rested against Masaomi's arm.

He gently pried his best friend's hands off of Anri, the girl that stood with silence at her lips. He was frowning and the setting sun tinged his pale skin with a red orange glow. There was disapproval but his scorns were hardly enough to stop the other. "Sexy is not required at all, Masaomi-kun and that was a root three."

Kida pulled away with a wail at his lips, his hands clutched at his chest and his eyes were glittering a deep brown. "Again with the root three, Mikado? At least give me a whole number!"

"You don't deserve whole numbers." He turned to walk off with a small shake of his head, only Kida followed close by, mouth parted as another complaint slipped from between his lips.

They were almost comical and she was smiling at their antics as they walked away from Raira, step by step.

000

Sonohara Anri is her name.

The meek girl who pulls at her cuffs and walks awkwardly between the two boys with the black and blonde hair.

000

"…Next time, want to try that pizza place?"

It was getting dark.

They had stepped out of Ikebukuro's only Russian Sushi and their stomachs were still digesting the sour cream sushi when Mikado raised his voice over the passing traffic. The trio stood, waiting for the light to change to green.

"Which one?"

At Kida's question, Mikado pointed out a small pizza restaurant from across the street. It rested between a camera shop and another sushi restaurant. He fished out three small slips of newspaper cut out from his pocket and offered. "…I have coupons."

"You sound like a housewife bent out for discounts!" He gave Mikado's back a light slap. Mikado jolted forward, Kida laughed loudly, the light had changed and Anri smiled softly at their conversation that carried on.

"Ah! When you mention a housewife, you can't _ever_ forget about the naked apron!" He started to cross the street and Mikado followed, choking on Masaomi's words. "N-na-naked… apron?"

"It's a man's ultimate dream." Kida continued to add on to Mikado's embarrassment, the fuel was burning a red on the pale teen's face. Exasperation blended into desperation. "That's not a dream! It's a dirty fantasy, Masaomi-kun!"

She had made to follow.

A flash of silver and a glimmer of gold.

And she was rooted to the Ikebukuro concrete streets.

From the corner of her eyes, she had caught sight of the two in the distance and she could feel the other two walking away from her. Her hearing singled out their footsteps and only odd slashes interrupted their steady exit.

Ryuugamine-kun… Kida-kun.

But what came out had always been completely different.

"Orihara Izaya… Heiwajima Shizuo."

Her irises were tinted red.

000

Her name is Sonohara Anri.

She lives as a parasite but she has always been the devil in disguise.

000

"Sorry!"

Her apology barely made it through the parade of crossing pedestrians but the two caught her words at the last moment. They turned their heads from across the street and watched her existence blurred into gray.

"I forgot something!"

She gave a bow with her words as she turned to run off, leaving the two boys to stare at her sudden departure.

She owed them everything but her last shred of humanity was crumbling in her very own hands.

Pulling back from the thinning crowds, it started as a hoarse whisper as it woke up from a deep slumber and the mantra boomed louder and louder into her head.

_Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Love. Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Love. Shizuo. Heiwajima. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo_— it would not stop.

Her eyes glazed over with a glaring red as instincts took control. Sonohara Anri had retreated back inside her very own picture frame and everything that she saw was no longer a part of her own doing.

The sound of metal against metal sent a chill to shiver up her spine.

She peeked around the corner.

Blade clashed against the metal pole of a stop sign.

Her eyes trained on the blonde locks and the ebony black. The contrast startled her but the will to intercept were making her fingertips itch.

She made her way through the alleyway, stepped past the dirty puddles and closer to the pair with danger seeping through every action they were initiating.

One name tasted bitter on her tongue and the other was just as sweet, perhaps even more so than the rest of humanity.

She took one step closer and hid from view.

000

Sonohara Anri is her name.

She does not belong to my realm but neither do any of them, only they have all found out in the end.

000

"No wonder girls don't like you, Shizu-chan."

They thought they were alone.

His back had hit the wall, his knuckles had cracked the bricks and anger wasn't the only feeling that had rest itself between the narrow slit their silhouette created.

"What are you trying to say, louse?"

"You come off too strong. Girls don't like that."

Neither of them made a move to separate. Izaya's grin was too wide and Shizuo's annoyance with his words was much too blatant.

She hated him with all her heart.

Orihara Izaya was a threat. He posed too many questions and caused too much harm. Without him, Saika would be able to love everyone, especially Heiwajima Shizuo. Her lips curled in fondness at the name that surfaced from all the other. He was special.

And she loved him with all her heart.

A blade was dragged across the skin, Shizuo took no notice but bit into collarbones, too pale in the dark. Izaya let out a throaty groan in response and his eyes slid shut as he flickered a tongue to taste the blood on his blade.

"This could be love, Shizu-chan."

The confession that Izaya gasped out against the other pair of lips was hardly acceptable and pain was his only reply. Shizuo's menace dulled considerably but he didn't pause. His hands inched across the flesh, warmth gripped the distinct ache they had always shared.

"It isn't, Izaya-kun."

The clear rejection only urged him to cross the line. Izaya rested his chin on Shizuo's shoulder as large hands touched the span of his back. His lips twisted into a smirk, just as his arms wrapped their way around Shizuo's neck. There was possession in his actions, his eyes slit into the dark. And his whisper was made of the softness of their unrequited hate.

"It might as well be… Saika."

His last word tainted their human existence and red orbs gleamed with a voiceless threat.

000

Sonohara Anri may be her name

But take it from me.

Mother knows best.

And men will always be bad news.

XXX Kuro

Moral of the story: Listen to your mother, they know things that even nosy-informant-Izaya don't have a clue about ;D

PS: I have turned our favorite erotic megane-chan into a Saika turned peeper! OTL


End file.
